Jinzeocho
Jinzeo has returned as Egatonium Armada, Jinzeocho. Gigasaurs An Army lead by Powzar after he was empowered with Egatainium. It mainly is composed of Saurian beings. Giga Powzar Powzar is now powered up, and ready to try and defeat the Nintengers again. He is now much larger, and has giant balrog like horns, along with spikes protruding all over him. He gained his power by falling into a vat of Egatainion. He now has the special ability; Funsai-Kyu, Which always him to summon an energy sphere of Egatainion. Shadow Army The remains of the DarKnights, now with their inner beasts released by Beast Kannon Beast Kannon Kannondozu's true form, a giant monsterous boar. He resembles a pig like demon, with purple flames here and there. He gained his new power by taking a fragment of the Power source of Takisoku. He now has the Murasakiri ability, which always him to make DarKnights on the spot. Meta-Corps The remaining members of the Nazca-Pirates have revived most of their fallen members with the use of tech! Meta-LidrayEdit After his supposed death, he has been turned into a cyborg to revive him. He is now much stronger, and is powered by Faze-on. He has the ability to breath Faze-on; which is very toxic to humans, this ability is called Isojoni. Knightmare An entire army composed of an being, Akishimu, who is all of evil in the form of a being. AkishimuEdit An evil sorceror from the deeps of the Scream Nebula. He gains power from nightmares, and is made of fear itself. He can create nightmares with an ability called Akumushokogun. Shin Plasma Shin Rocket has been revived as Shin Plasma! K. ShouEdit He used to be T. Eiji's right hand man, but after his defeat, he has taken control over the Shin Rocket, renaming it Shinkessho. And is actually Denki Shou's brother. C.A.N.A.B/Jinzeochogers The Jinzeogers survived the destruction of the Mirror World, and have now gained their own existance in the Human World. Though they have gained souls, they still wish to destroy the Nintengers for revenge. JinzeoHades/Ochi Douten Originally JinzeoFallen. He gained the existance of the Billionaire CEO of the succesful electronic company Douten Tech. As JinzeoHades, he has gained the ability to lay curses on his enemies. JinzeoSpecial/Jaku NoheiEdit Originally JinzeoEvil. He has gained the existance of a F1 Racer. As NintenSpecial, he has gained the ability to become invincible for long periodes. JinzeoTwilight/Kage KarihaEdit Originally JinzeoShadow. He has now the existance of the long time winner of the Kendou Championship. As JinzeoTwilight, he can send people into a shadow replica of the real world. JinzeoPrime/Kurai BamasuEdit Originally JinzeoDark. She has become a member of a secret organization known as BoX. As JinzeoPrime, she can use mind control on any weak minded entities. JinzeoSpell/Kagami BakiEdit Originally JinzeoMirror. Having a stronger connection to Mirrors than the others, he actually traded existances with the real Hoshino Kiba. As JinzeoSpell, he can deceive anyone or thing, including machines. JinzeoPlasma/Teppei ShouEdit Originally JinzeoRocket. He has gained the existance of that of the owner of Project Cafe, the hub for the Nintengers. As JinzeoPlasma he has gained the ability to turn into pure energy and enter machines and electronics. Category:Characters